Hírek
A játék híreket lásd Cerberus Napi hírek Shepard utazásai során folyamatosan hallani különböző híreket a kapcsolatos feladatok, küldetések, és egyéb dolgok következményeképp. __TOC__ Mass Effect Lift Hírek Amikor a lifttel utazunk a Fellegvárben, akkor néha hallani híreket arról, hogy mi történik a galaxisban. Pre-Küldetés Lift Hírek Néha hallani hírt arról, hogy mi történik a galaxis egy részében. Ezek a történetek adhat megbízást. *Látszólag az ExoGeni Vállalat felderítő csapata eltűnt a Hádész Gamma klaszterben. Ez váltja ki az UNC: Missing Survey Team feladatot. Post-Küldetés Lift Hírek Miután befejeztük a különböző feladatok és küldetések, akkor néha hallani egy hírt róla. Miután befejeztük az UNC: Missing Survey Team feladatot fogunk róla hallani egy hírt, hogy a csapatot megtalálták és a legközelebbi hozzátartozóik értesítést kapnak. Egyéb Lift Hírek Egyes hírekhez nem kapcsolódnak feladatok és missziók. *Binary Helix peren kívül megegyezett egy krogan csoporttal, mivel az csalással vádolta meg őket. Ők fizették BH kutatásait a Génfaló ellenszerének kifejlesztéséhez, majd beperelte a pénzükért, mivel a kutatás nem hozott eredményt. *Mivel a támadás történ az Éden Egyes ellen, Szövetség gyarmatizálást támogatókat támogatja a jövőben több kolónia is erre a sorsra juthat. Míg a hivatalnokok azt állítják, hogy Éden Egyes egy izolált eset volt és nem szeretnék elveszíteni a gyarmati befektetők támogatását, meg vannak győződve arról Szövetség kolóniák védettek lesznek. *A szalarián ásatási csapat befut egy problémába miután Protián ereklyébe futnak. Néhány hanar meg akarja védelmezni és elbarikádozza magát a helyszínen, hogy megvédje a leletek "Enkindlerekt" senki ne zavarhassa meg. A szalariánok fellebbeznek a hanar képviselőivel a Fellegvárban annak érdekében, hogy diplomáciai megoldást találjanak. Fellegvár HírNet Emily Wong Van egy terminált 27 Szinten Zakera Kávézó mellett a Fellegvárban, ahol Emily Wong ad néhány történetet arról, hogy mi történik a galaxisban vagy a Fellegvárban. *Miután megérkezünk a Fellegvárba a küldetés után a Szabadság Diadaláról, akkor hallani egy történetet arról, hogyan Szövetség tisztviselői még mindig szűkszavú arról, hogy mi történt ott. Szövetség tisztviselők fekete cipőpaszta ki a sajtó és a vázlatos részletek. Azonban a hanarok egy imátkoznak az elveszettekért Enkindler kegyhelyen. *Miután a visszatérünk a Horizon küldetésröl és ha a Tanács is megmenekült, van egy történet az emberiség képviselője hivatalos vizsgálatot kér a Horizon támadás ügyében. Azonban a kérelmet elutasították, 3-1 szavazással együtt tartott ülésén a Tanács fenntartja, hogy az ügy belső Szövetségi kérdés. Valern Tanácsnok említi, hogy miután egy helyet a Tanácsban azt jelenti, egy faj képes kezelni a saját problémáit és segítse az övét mások. Az emberek képviselője egyetért, de kéri a szélesebb körű hozzáférés a Tanács tér nyomkövető hálózatához. Ha a Tanács is feláldozták, az emberi képviselője a Tanács új, közös nyilatkozatban a volus és elcor, be fogja jelenteni kihasználtsági a Citadella flotta a vizsgálatot. Az emberek képviselője is tagadja a Fantom küldését kolóniára. *Ha Sidonist életét megkímélte Garrus lojalitási küldetésében az azt jelentetti, hogy Sidonis maga fordul át a C-Sec-hez és teljesen bevallotta, hogy megölte a saját csapatát. A szövődmények az ő vallomását, hogy az Omegán nincs kormány, hogy kiadják. Ha Shepard úgy döntött, hogy hagyja meghalni Sidonis akkor Emily Wong jelenti, hogy a C-Sec vizsgálódik a halála ügyében, de nem vezet sehova. *Emily Wong riportot készít egy új orbitális tükörrendszer fejlesztéséről amit batáriánok végeznek. Aggályokra ad okot, hogy a rendszer visszaélések adhat okot, mert tömegpusztító fegyverként is bevethető a Batarián Hegemónia ennek ellenére azt állítja, hogy az új rendszer terraformáló célokra használják. Ha a Tanács helyzetet diplomáciailag nem tudja megoldani akkor lehetséges Fantom bevonásával. Ha a Tanács is feláldozták, akkor a Szövetség erői rajtaütnek egy batarián kolónián. *Emily Wong riportot készít a Szövetség ötödik flotta túra a Attican Traverse régióban a flotta leállítása különböző telepeket, és ér véget a vitatott bevándorlási összekötő tisztviselők bolygón. Az ötödik flotta kerül köré a dreadnought Orizaba a parancsnok is említi (Hannah Shepard kapitány, ha Shepard van a távtartó háttér vagy admirális Steven Hackett egyébként). Ha a Tanács is feláldozták, és a Asari turian kormányok és salarian kutatók ILO-k fogják ítélni a Szövetség használata dreadnoughts míg a flotta teszi a megállás Patavig volus a függetlenségi pártok politikai gyűléseket szervez a kolóniát. Ha a Tanács megmenekült akkor a turiánok és Aszárik dicsérni fogják a Szövetség védelmi szerepét a Traverse Attican a flottát, hogy egy megálló Chasca, amely támogatást kapott a beruházás Aszári követő támadás két évvel korábban. Galactic News At terminals on the Citadel, Illium, Tuchanka, and while walking around on Omega, you can hear various news stories about what is happening in the galaxy. These stories are delivered by a female voice. *A batarian group has apparently decided to sue the Citadel Council. They claim that the crackdown on the galactic slave trade is a violation of their culture. Apparently slaves are a crucial part of the batarian caste society. *After the completion of Mordin's recruitment mission, there will be a story about the fears of the plague have been layed to rest. *If you didn't kill Dr. Wayne during the UNC: Dead Scientists assignment in Mass Effect, then there is an investigation under way into Cerberus. The testimony of Dr. Wayne, who was promised immunity, also linked the death of Admiral Kahoku as well. If you did kill Dr. Wayne, Corporal Toombs will have attempted to bring charges against Cerberus but insufficient evidence was found to corroborate his story. *If you didn't get Chairman Burns killed during the UNC: Hostage assignment in Mass Effect, then he came through on his promise in getting reparations for biotics suffering from the L2 implants. *After the completion of Jack's recruitment mission, there is a news story about Purgatory being destroyed and how ships are moving in to recover prisoners and guards from life pods. *A story talks about how Sirta Foundation is likely to close by the end of the fiscal year. Apparently the company never recovered from an attack, on one of its outposts two years ago. *Another ExoGeni survey team has disappeared in the Rosetta Nebula's Enoch system. Apparently there are a lot of pirates in the area. *After the Completion of N7: Archeological Dig Site mission on Joab, you will hear a news story about how Shipping lanes near Omega have been hit by raiders. All ships are being asked to resync their IFF protocols. *The asari Sha'ira, or the Consort, will be leaving the Citadel after rumors of intelligence leaks and years of bad press. *After the mission on Neith, you will hear a news story about how all corporations using Security Mechs to check their systems for a virus that causes their IFF protocols to become corrupted and disables their targeting safeties. *If the Zhu's Hope colony on Feros was saved, it has announced plans for an expansion. *After the mission on Horizon, you will hear a story about how other species are looking to their own borders for security. The turians are bolstering their crew complements, and the salarian Special Tasks Group is reportedly investigating the colony attacks. However, if the Council was sacrificed, human politicians will blame turian militants for the attack in response to their loss of control of the Citadel. A turian representative will also comment that the humans have seized power, so the responsibility is theirs. *After the mission aboard the MSV Strontium Mule, you will hear a news story about how the Blue Suns suffered heavy losses fighting an unknown merc group. *After the mission aboard the abandoned Jarrahe Station, you will hear about the VI virus has spread and mech attacks have increased. Companies are being asked to fortify their security systems. Synthetic Insights, released a statement that it is a VI programming error and not an AI threat similar to the geth. *After completing Legion: A House Divided, if the geth heretics were rewritten, Alliance listening posts will report geth ships migrating into nearby clusters. The Alliance will begin bolstering border patrols in anticipation of possible attacks or migrations. However, if the heretics were destroyed, the listening posts will report geth ships adrift in space with all geth platforms on board deactivated. Rachni Decision *If you allowed the Rachni Queen to live in Mass Effect, you will hear a news story about how a lot of ships have been seen recently but retreat quickly when approached. They resemble ancient rachni ship profiles. *If you killed the Queen, you will hear a story about how the Noveria Development Corporation revealed a report about what happened at Peak 15, but claims no living rachni were produced from the experiments. Background Stories *'Spacer': You will hear a news story about how Captain Hannah Shepard, Shepard's mother, has turned down an admiral's star and will remain in command of the Dreadnought Orizaba. She said that her promotion was a political ploy and that she can best honor her child's memory as the captain of a ship. *'Colonist': You will hear a story about how Shepard's home colony of Mindoir has won the rights to use Shepard's likeness on its Colonial Seal. While Shepard hasn't been to the colony recently, Shepard maintains strong relations with the colony. *'Earthborn': You will hear a news story about how the Shepard Memorial Scholarship is sending disadvantaged kids from places on Earth to serve in the Systems Alliance. Psychological Profile Stories *'War Hero':You will hear a story about how Shepard Memorial Plaza on Elysium has become the hottest wedding location. Under the orders of Admiral Hackett, funds raised from wedding fees goes to a fund for Alliance Veterans. *'Sole Survivor': You will hear a story about how the Shepard Memorial on Akuze is almost ready. The opening ceremony will be hosted by Admiral Hackett in 2186. *'Ruthless': You will hear a story about how the Shepard Memorial Flame on Torfan has had a rush of attempts to extinguish the flame. Hackett has ordered the site locked down until further notice. Terra Nova *If you saved the hostages during the Bring Down the Sky mission, then you will hear a news story about how celebrations are planned across the planet. Kate Bowman will read a thank you message to the soldiers who rescued her. The batarian merc leader Balak, is still at large. *If you killed the hostages during the Bring Down the Sky mission or did not complete the mission, then you will hear a news story about how celebrations are planned across the planet. Michael Bowman, Kate's father, is holding a prayer service for the ones who were lost. Virmire Decision *If Kaidan Alenko was left to die on Virmire, then you will hear a story about how the Kaidan Alenko Memorial Scholarship is sending gifted biotic children to the Ascension Project. *If Ashley Williams was left to die, then you will hear a story about how she has become the first human to earn high honors from the turian and salarian governments. Sightings of Shepard *After completing Freedom's Progress (mission), there will be a news article on witnesses reporting sighting Shepard alive on Omega (this news may be heard on the Citadel even if Shepard has yet to set foot on Omega). *After completing Horizon (mission), further sightings of Shepard being on Horizon during the attack will be reported, with Council officials denying that Shepard was either alive or working as a Spectre. *After completing Collector Ship (mission), there will be a news article on mixed reactions to the revelation of Shepard being alive. *After the conclusion of Stop the Collectors, there will be a news article on Shepard associating with criminals, killers, mercenaries and other dangerous elements, and that Galactic News expressed a hope that Shepard would grant an interview. Another news article states that strange readings from the Omega 4 relay suggested that it has been used recently. Illium News While walking around on Illium, you can hear various news stories about what is happening on the planet. Unlike the Galactic News stories, these are not subtitled. *While walking around, you can hear a story about Blasto: The Jellyfish Stings, a fictional movie about Blasto, the first hanar Spectre. **An announcement dealing with the Hanar Anti-Defamation League's complaints about the aforementioned film includes Illium Entertainment's 'apology', in which they hope that moviegoers will first watch the film before coming to any judgements. *If his assignment is completed, Conrad Verner's fate is mentioned by Illium News. **If Shepard tells Conrad to 'get lost', the news report mentions Conrad Verner's death while trying to stop a misdemeanor. **If Shepard allows Conrad to 'help' him solve the problem at Eternity, the news report mentions that Verner has founded a charity named 'Shepard's', dedicated to helping refugees and war orphans, as his way of helping Commander Shepard. Omega News While walking around on Omega, you can hear various news stories that are usually modifications of Galactic News Stories. These stories however have a darker tone and are delivered by a male voice. *After the attack on Horizon, the story will talk about how another human colony was attacked and how the humans deserved it. The story also congratulates the people who attacked the colony. *After Garrus' recruitment mission, the Blue Suns try and take credit for his death. However the Blood Pack and the Eclipse contest this as there is no corpse, or at least none identifiable so no one can take credit for Archangel's death. *A batarian group is going ahead with plans to sue the Citadel Council over its suppression of the galactic slave trade which in turn is limiting the batarians' cultural rights. However the group in question does not expect the Citadel Council to take the "culturally-sensitive" option. *Another report questions whether the vorcha are nothing more than vermin, or in fact are a boon for Omega's depressed labour market. en:News_Stories